Forever and Always
by xNileyIsLovex
Summary: Miley was a small town girl from Tennessee. Her father got a job in California. She'll miss their farm-the home of her favorite memories. Will she adjust to LA? Will she find love? xNileyx
1. When Blue Met Brown

**Hey, guys! This is my first story on FanFic so... constructive critcizm, please? thanks:)**

Fearless- Chapter one 'When Blue Met Brown'

Miley's P.O.V.

I cant believe this is happening.

"But WHY?!?!" I said in disbelief. I wanna stay here with my friends. I dont want to leave my favorite place in the world! My mother gave me a pleading look.

"Because.... you know why, honey," she glanced behind her towards the kitchen where my father was telling everyone about the good news. Well, at least the part where he finally got a job was good - not the whole moving-to-another-state part.  
"B-But... ugh!" I gave up trying to think of an excuse not to move to California. "Fine," I sighed sadly. I guess tomorrow I'll be saying goodbye to my friends. "I'll do it for dad." "Good girl," my mother said with relief. I could tell she was glad I didn't put up a fight. "Now go start packing,  
honey."

I started up the stairs to my room.

"We move in three days!" my mom yelled from the living room just as I got to my door. "Okay mom!" I yelled back swinging my door closed. As soon as the door shut, I ran and jumped over my bed to plug in my i-pod to my speakers. I clicked on the first song in my playlist, sat on my bed, and called my best friend. "Hello?" "Taylor!!!" "Ouch! Geez, Miles! Can you scream any louder?" she laughed her musical laugh. I was really going to miss that.

"Sorry, Tay," I murmured sadly.

"Uh-oh," Taylor said sensing the sorrow in my voice. "Are you okay, Miley? ....I hear Rascal Flatts in the background..." I always listen exsessively to my favorite band when im upset. I smiled a little. She knew me so well. Tears started rolling down my cheeks.

"Not really, Tay," I said, my voice breaking.

"Oh, Smiley! Dont cry," she said trying to comfort me, but the tears kept coming. "What happened, sweetie?"

"I-I'm m-m-moving, Taylor," I sniffed, dabbing my eyes with my bed sheets.

The line was quiet. "Taylor?"

"We'll be right there," she said her voice expressionless and hung up.

I put my phone down slowly and cried as I started packing for California.

*6 minutes later*

There was a knock at my door. "Miley?"

I opened the door and immediatly threw my arms around my two best friends. They hugged me for a minute, then managed to get free from my grip. Lucas picked me up and sat me on my bed. Taylor sat by my side and put her arm around me. I put my head on her shoulder and cried.

"It's okay, Miles," Taylor said quietly. "This is because your dad isnt it?" They knew the whole job situation with my dad.

I nodded, still crying- but not as much now that my besties were here.

"You should go," Lucas said.

I looked up at him. What?

"You should move, Miles," he said again. "Do it for your dad, dont worry about us..."

I looked at Taylor.

"Actually, I agree with him, Miley. You should do it for your dad," she said. She paused for a few seconds. "Will you promise you'll..."

"Promise i'll what?" I said looking up at her, a little confused.

She smiled. "Promise you'll bring me back a shirt?"

"Of course, Tay," I giggled. She's such a dork. But I love her. "I'll even call and email you."

"Nah! I think the shirt is fine," she said.

Lucas chuckled.

"Whatever, Tay! You'll call me!" I laughed. She was so good at lightening up the mood. I'm so lucky to have a friend like her.

*Moving Day*

I opened the front door and lugged my bags out the door. Standing on the front porch, I gazed upon the fields I played in as a child-with another little boy about my age. He was my dad's best friend's son. Aparentlly, we were really close. My favorite memories came flooding back to me.

*FLASHBACK*

"Come on, Miley!" the little boy told me. We were chasing after the most beautiful butterfly.

"Catch it, catch it!" i said giggling like crazy as i ran-not far behind.

The boy laughed. "I'll catch it for you, Smiley!" He ran even faster towards the fluttering, beautiful-blue butterfly. Slowing down, I watched in awe and smiled at how fast he could run. His cute little brown curls bouncing on the top of his head as he got closer to the delicate insect. The boy leaped up and grabbed at the air. My smile faded when I saw him fall -out of sight into the tall green grass.

I yelled his name and ran in his direction, pushing the the grass out of my way as I went. When I got to him, he wasnt face down on the ground as I suspected. He was sitting indian style in a small clearing of grass, smiling his cute, lovable smile. His hand was held out, the butterfly perched on his finger.

He looked at me and I smiled. "I told you I'd catch it for you."

I walked over and sat across from him.

"For you, my Smiley," he said holding the butterfly out to me.

I lifted my hand and the elegant butterfly flitted gently to my nose instead. I giggled.

The 5-year-old boy chuckled.

"It really likes me," I said laughing as it crawled to the top of my head.

"Not as much as I like you," the boy said. He was so intense for a little boy.

I looked into his deep chocolate brown eyes. He looked down blushing and scratched his head.

"Is there something wrong?" I said upset that I couldnt see his gorgeous eyes. "Well, no," he said. "I was... just wondering if..."

"If what?" He didn't make sense to me.

"If I could, give you a... a kiss?" he said blushing again.

I smiled at him and he relaxed a little.

"What if _I_ want to give you a kiss?" i said.

I leaned over and kissed his soft lips quickly.

He grinned, stood up, and held his hand out for me. I let him help me up and we walked home hand in hand, the butterfly still perched atop my head.


	2. Not So Bad After All

**Okay, so i think this one isn't so interesting. It's kinda just a filler:/ _ANYWAYS,_ I hope you like it:)**

Forever and Always chapter 2

Miley's P.O.V.

"Miley!!!"

I turned around, still dazed from my flashback. "Yea?!"  
"Let's go, honey. Our flight leaves in an hour!" my mom said. My dad was already in California.  
I took one last look at my home--where my favorite memories took place, jumped into the car, and we drove off.

*in California*

"Miles, wake up!" My mom shook my arm.  
I opened my eyes to see a tan, two-story house with a deep green front lawn. I smiled. This looks way better than I thought it would.  
"C'mon, Miley," my dad said. "Get your things."

I grabbed my bags and walked up to my room. My furniture was already set in the right places.  
I took my laptop out and checked my e-mail.

The first one was from Taylor:  
'Hey, Smiley! Wat'z up, gurrl? Sorry Lucas and I couldn't say goodbye to you:( I hate our boss! Speaking of Lucas and I... GUESS WHAT!!! He asked me out!!!! Im so excited for our date tonight:D hahaha! Well, ttyl, gurl! Hope you had a safe trip. Promise you'll have fun in Cali)  
PS. DONT FORGET MY T-SHIRT(; '

I giggled. I knew they liked eachother from the moment they met. I just decided not to tell her and have it be a surprise.

I clicked 'reply' and started writing:  
'Hey, Tay! So glad you decided to e-mail me:) hahaha! Anyways, I'm so happy for you! You and Lucas make such a cute couple;  
I promise to TRY to have fun here.  
PS. I'll get your shirt tomorrow, I PROMISE[; '

I clicked 'send' and read the next e-mail:  
'Hey, lil sis! How's i goin'? I finally asked Tay out:) thanks for being very supportive. Yes, I knew that you knew i liked her! Hope you have fun in Cali without us:P Make friends, k? TTYL'

I cant believe he knew that I knew before i knew that he knew that i knew! Hahaha. Does that make sense?

'I'm doin fine, but i really miss my big brudder!!! I will always support my best friends:) THRU THICK AND THIN, BOY:P and yes, i'll make friends:] I don't live under a rock here in Cali! Hahahaha:) have fun on your date tonight, loverboy3'

I sent the message -still laughing- and turned off my laptop. I think I want to take a walk around the neighborhood... you know, get used to the suburbs.  
"Hey, Daddy!" I called to the kitchen as walked to the front door. "I'm gonna go for a walk! ...And YES I have my phone!"  
"Alright, Miles! Be home by seven, kay?!"  
"Kay, kay!" I said before closing the door.

*30 minutes later*

So far, I think this place is great. I've passed by the park--which is very beautiful, a few grocery stores, and some pretty cool houses.  
I walked kinda fast, I guess, because now I'm back on my street. I'll be home earlier than I planned.

"Watch out!!!"

I turned around just in time to put my hands infront of me--blocking the football from my face.

**Ooooh! Who could it be? We'll see... (; ****Please review:D**


	3. The New Neighbor

Forever and Always chapter 3

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!"

I put my hands down. A beautiful boy with dark brown wavy hair was running up to me. He looked more worried and nervous than a turkey on Thanksgiving morning.

I smiled.

"It's okay. No harm no foul. Right?" That seemed to calm him.

"Yeah," he said as he smiled. "Nice block, I'm Joe." He put is hand out for a shake. "Joe Jonas."

I shook his hand. "Thanks, I'm Miley."

"I've never seen you around before... Are you new here?" He looked a little confused.

"I moved in this morning. I live in that house right there." I pointed at my house only a few yards away.

He seemed shocked at first and then smiled. "Whoa.... Nice to meet you. I'm Joe Jonas, your neighbor."

I've never been this surprised in my life.... well, in a while i guess. "Im your new neighbor?!?"

**Okay, here's the problem. i started school right after the second part of F&A and had homework EVERY NIGHT:/ so i havent had time to write. im really sorry. if i have any time i'll try to write more:P**

**review?**


End file.
